Lillian Marie Lance
by MickLovesFood
Summary: I've waited a year now. A year. My parents said they would find me. They promised they would come get me. But they lied, they never did and never will. They never kept their promises anyways. Just like they never kept me in their lives. I wonder everyday. Maybe they just abandoned me? Or maybe they're just dead.


**A/N: I thought I would provide you a little information on Lillian Marie Lance before we start.**

 **Information on Lillian:**

 **Age: 13.**

 **Birth date: October 13th 2019.**

 **Parents: Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.**

 **Species: Human.**

 **Powers/personally: Super intelligent, proficient in over a dozen ways of fighting, pick pocketing, badass, takes shit from no one, beautiful, sweet, and sarcastic.**

 **FLAWS:**

 **Callous: hardened to emotions, rarely showing any form of it in expression. Unfeeling. Cold.**

 **Complex: exaggerated or obsessive concern or fear.**

 **Cursed: befallen a prayer for evil or misfortune, placed under a spell, or borne into an evil circumstance, and suffers for it. Damned.**

 **Dubious: Fraught with uncertainty or doubt. Undecided, doubtful, unsure.**

 **Hard: difficult to deal with, manage, control, overcome, or understand. Hard emotions, hard hearted.**

 **Idealist: conduct is influenced by ideals that often conflict with practical considerations. One who is unrealistic and impractical, guided more by ideals than by practical considerations.**

 **Impatient: Unable to wait patiently or tolerate delay; restless. Unable to endure irritation or opposition; intolerant.**

 **Paranoid: Exhibiting or characterized by extreme and irrational fear or distrust of others.**

 **ADHD: a chronic condition marked by persistent inattention, hyperactivity, and sometimes impulsivity.**

 **Looks:**

 **Lillian consists of...**

 **Hair: Dirty Blonde wavy hair.**

 **Clothing: tomboy shirts, cropped shirts, jean shorts, ripped jeans, high tops, converse, and overalls.**

 **Makeup: Lillian goes with the regular Foundation, mascara, and blush.**

 **Lillian Marie Lance is played by Lizzy Greene.**

 ** _Prologue_**

I've waited a year now.

A year.

My parents said they would find me.

They _promised_ they would come get me.

But they lied, they never did and never will.

They never kept their promises anyways.

Just like they never kept me in their lives.

I wonder everyday.

Maybe they just abandoned me?

Or maybe they're just dead.

 **2040**.

"Kara!" Lillian screamed. "Hurry up!" She said, still running through the dark, thick forest. "I just lost Liv to IT, I will not loose you also!" Lillian said, looking behind her.

Josh grabbed Lillian's arm. "There's two ways we can do this: Leave or go, if we leave her we are surly to survive; however, if we get Kara I calculated that there is only about a 50% chance of surviving." Josh said, gripping Lillian's arm even tighter.

"Shut up geek." Lillian said, releasing herself from his grip and running to her injured friend.

There was a large screech from behind them. "It's ok, I've got you." Lillian said, looking behind her. "Uh...Oh." She threw her over her shoulders. "IT's coming."

 **2032**.

"Good Job Mrs.Lance!" Gideon, the A.I said. "You're answer was correct." Gideon said, if a A.I could grin, Gideon would be grinning; however she can't.

"Thanks Gideon!" Lillian said sadly. She dropped her pencil on the desk and stared at the math sheet in front of her. According to her mother she was currently as smart as a high schooler and she was only 13 years old! It's unbelievable, she knows.

"What is wrong Mrs.Lance?" Gideon asked.

"It's uh, it's nothing." She said, her voice quivering at the second.

"I know you're lying." Gideon spoke once again.

Lillian sighed and sat up in her chair. "It's just." She paused to find the correct words. "I am 13 years old, in a giant spaceship watching my parents and their crew fight many evil beings: monsters, demons, dragons, devils, meta-humans." She paused once again. "You name it." She said while drumming her fingers on her desk.

"What are you implying?" Gideon asked.

"I'm never going to have a normal childhood am I? My parents, all they do is tell you to teach me stuff while they are saving the world." Lillian said.

"I am sorry, why wouldn't you appreciate that your parents want you to be smart?" Gideon said, questioning the 13 year old.

"You don't understand!" She said in frustration. "I am never going to be able to go to a normal school, never going to make normal friends, and more importantly I AM NEVER GETTING OFF THIS DAMN SHIP!" Lillian said, pushing off all the textbooks off of her desk.

"Mrs.Lance, you're mother did not give you permission to use that word until you reach the age of 16." Gideon said.

"Like she cares, psh, like anyone cares." Lillian said, jumping onto her bed.

"Everything your parents have so far is for you, you didn't know that?" Gideon said.

"I haven't seen my mother in two days Gideon does that answer your question?" Lillian asked. She sat there for a moment, there was no response from the A.I, the only thing closest to a friend she had on the vessel. Lillian sighed, she went out of the ship once in a while to help the team with a low key mission or just to have fun. But that was in very rare instances. Lillian is very good a pick pocketing. She wouldn't dare tell her parents though. That's because maybe once in a while she unlocks their rooms and hides in their closets. Only for ease dropping on their conversations, and maybe to find some hidden sweets that they hide from Mick Rory.

Currently on the other side of the ship Sara Lance and Nate Heywood were having a deep conversation about their latest threat, they just got off a mission to look for their lost friend, Thea Queen.

"No one knows what 'IT' is or what this monster looks like Sara! You can't just go out there and look for it." Nate demanded, his hands flying everywhere showing his fury.

"Well, I'm sorry but it threatened my daughter Nate, my daughter. Do you really think I am just going to sit around and let what happened to Thea happen to Lillian?" Sara demanded.

Thea went against 'IT' around a year ago, and hasn't been seen ever since. They found a piece of her finger off the coast of Puerto Rico and her foot in New Hampshire. Everyone thought one out of two things happened: When Thea went up against 'IT' she died; however, you can't be sure. Some people can survive without a finger and a foot.

"Nate, I can't go through another loss, we just lost Thea and Damon." Sara said. Damon was Thea's boyfriend, he was killed right in front of her the day before Thea went missing: people say it was 'IT' who did it; others say that it was an neutral enemy.

"I know captain, but I don't want to loose you also." He said sincerely. "No one does." Nate said.

Sara chuckled at his words. "Nathaniel Heywood, I've died at least four times in my life, I think I can survive some wannabe demon." She said, waving her hands in the air sarcastically.

"Whatever, Gideon can you pull up all the files we have on 'IT'?" Nate asked.

"Sure thing Dr.Heywood, also Captain Lance, Lillian's vitals have gone up, causing her ADHD to trigger once again." Gideon spoke.

Sara put her hands on her head. "This is all my fault." She said before walking to Lillian's room.

"So Gideon, those files?" Nate asked again.

Gideon pulled up the files.

 _Legends review log of the demon 'IT'_

 _Weakness's: Unknown._

 _John Constantine has theory that possibly the six totem of Zambesi could be the answer to bringing this demon to hell, but that would mean we would need to bring Amaya Jiwe back into the mix, which could cause a humongous rip in time._

 _When we encountered the demon in 1999 he had controlled a innocent women named Talia Mumsy. Her eyes were red, just like how Mallus's were when he controlled either Sara, or Nora. He had threatened to kill someone close to the team, and he did. Thea Queen Damon Nandos. Sadly it's been confirmed that Thea Queen was killed on May 15th 2031 Damon Nandos on May 14th 2031._

 _Powers:_

 _Approaching 'IT' has given us the opportunity to learn about the demons powers. So far we can confirm that he/she can do many things: fly, telepathy, teleport, super strength, superhuman endurance, invulnerability, time travel, precognition, mind control_

 _and time manipulation._

 _There is no end in sight, there is no escaping this demon, if you thought Mallus was hard, this is much more difficult._

 _~ Nathaniel Haywood, Ray Palmer, and the Legends._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lillian?" Sara said, knocking on her door. "Can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Lillian said. She was currently sitting on her bed playing with a fidget sprinter.

"I'm sorry." Sara immediately said, scurrying to the edge of her bed.

"For what?" Lillian asked knowingly.

"For not being there when you needed me." Sara sighed. "We're going against someone, something that threatens all of our lives everyday. Including your life." Sara said, pointing at Lillian.

"Yeah, I know." Lillian said. "It's just, I want to make friends mom. I want a life outside of this tin-can. The last kid I interacted with was Savannah Allen, and that was more than a year ago." Lillian said, crossing her arms.

"I know honey, you will I promise! It's just, this demon we're fighting." Sara paused. "He knows your name."

"So? You taught me everything you know mother. Let's just kill this son of a gun." Lillian said smirking.

Sara laughed. "I don't think your father would like that." Sara said.

Lillian shrugged. "Oh well." She said. "Uh, mom?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah Lil?" Sara said, looking at her daughter in concern.

"Who is 'IT' I hear you and father talking about him all the time, let me correct myself, the whole team talks about 'em." Lillian asked.

Sara sighed. "Lil, I just don't want to scare you." Sara said. Her eyebrow was scrunched in a unusual way, showing concern and determination.

"Mom." Lillian said, chuckling to herself. "Me? Scared? I think you've turned soft. I live with a man who turns into another version of Buzz Lightyear, a man who is an human steel block, a hacker who controls an mysterious totem, an arsonist who has an odd obsession in food, some time beau lady who only wears pantsuits, a gay Britain that controls the dark arts, his boyfriend who wears Beeboo socks (that explains itself,) A crook who came back from an explosion he shouldn't have survived, and last but not least an assassin who kills anyone in their way." Lillian stopped to catch her breath. "Did I miss anyone?"

Sara chuckled. "Wally?"

Lillian giggled. "Oh yeah! Eh, Wally is normal." Lillian said shrugging.

"Normal?" Sara said. "What so I am not normal?" She asked.

"Really?" Lillian said with a hint of sarcasm.

Sara rolled her eyes and smirked. "Come on, how about we go convince your dad to visit Paris."

Lillian smiled. "That sounds good."

Sara stood up. "You coming?" She asked her daughter.

"Mom?" Lillian said weakly. Her mother had always taught her to be strong. For god's sake Lillian the type of person who ignores her feelings, some people call it Callous.

"Yes?" Sara said, questioning her daughter as she turned around.

"Do you love dad?" She asked weakly while fidgeting with her fingers. Her parents weren't married. From what she over heard, her parents were drunk and one thing led to another.

"Of course, I love everyone on this ship." She said smirking.

Lillian sighed. "Even dad?" She asked.

Sara smiled. "Even your father. Leonard is proud of you." She paused. "You know that right?" Sara asked.

Lillian shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." She said.

Sara placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leonard and I may not be married or even dating, but that doesn't mean we both don't love you." She said.

Lillian sighed. "Do you mind if we don't go to Paris?" She asked her mother.

Sara nodded sadly. "Of course, whatever you want sweetie." Sara said before closing her door shut, and leaving.

Lillian sighed. 'Why is life so complicated?'

 **Several hours later**.

"Mom?" Lily asked. "What's going on?" She questioned as she walked onto the bridge. The team was huddled together. Some had pale faces and were tying to hide their fear, but they were failing.

Sara hurried over to Lillian and hugged her tightly. "We're going to take you somewhere safe." She said.

Lillian was confused, but embraced the hug.

Leonard tore her from Sara and hugged her also. "Little one, we promise to come back for you." He paused and released a little to stare at his daughters beautiful eyes. "We will come find you." He finished talking.

"What?" Lillian asked, she was very confused on what was going on. Lillian felt a little tired, and panicked. "What did you do to me?" She demanded, stumbling into the arms of Ray Palmer.

"I'm sorry, but we need to keep you safe." Ray said.

"From what?" Lillian said before losing consciousness.

 **Several hours later**

Lillian groaned and held her head. She opened her eyes slightly, and quickly realized that she was laying on a large grassland. "Where am I?"


End file.
